what if?
by gallagher771
Summary: What if? What if Cammie was your ordinary girl ? What if Cammie live in Roseville? What if she was a civilian? And Josh was the spy... Bad summary I know story Is better
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first story so I hope you like it x

Also I do not own the characters Ally Carter does I only own the plot x

What if? What if Cammie was your ordinary girl ? What if Cammie live in Roseville? What if she was a civilian? And Josh was the spy...

Cammie's POV

Agggggghhhh! The fairs coming Dee Dee and I are so excited. It only comes once a year but when it does it is the best thing. Sorry excuse my manors I'm Cammie Ann Morgan and Dee Dee is my best friend. We both go to Roseville high school and there's one thing you should know about us. We hate the Gallagher academy. Its a boarding school for exceptional young men. Bunch of stuck up snobs really. Every weekend the come parading through the streets and every weekend they do the same thing shop then the cinema and the go to get something to eat. Would be nice to do that every weekend wouldn't it but of course most people don't have that money. Anyway the fair is here and I'm gonna have some fun!

A/N. Please review to tell me what you think!

Ps I'm not a Jammie shipper I'm zammie all the way x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm sorry the last chapter was short I didn't know how to go from there but now I do x

Josh's POV

Heyy I'm Josh. I go to the gallagher academy for exceptional young men. To the outside it look like a stuck up boarding school for boys with rich parents that do anything for them but really its a school for spies. I'm new to the spy business but I'm already a good pavement artist which means I blend into crowds, my code name is Shadow. I share a dorm with my best friend, Dillon. He's all right really if you get his humour which not many people do. Most schools teach Pe, my school still teaches Pe but instead of cricket we do judo instead of athletics we spear and so on. Well I've got to get cove ops oh and for those who don't know what that this it is a lesson which teaches spies how to track people, work out if your getting tracked, who your tracker is, how to interrogate people and work out if their lying. My teacher is Mr Solomon one of the CIA and FBI's best agent although he doesn't like to brag but he is very pierce on the work we have to do.

Finally I walked up to the painting that hides the door to sub level 2 watching out for the traps I went through towards cove ops. I sat down in my seat as my teacher come in.

" Josh how many items have I touched since I arrived?" He questioned

" 5". I replied easy.

"Very good and what were those items Dillon?"

"The chair next to Henry one his right, your desk, the brick by the door 5th row up 3 across, the doorknob and your copy of a spies handbook to cove ops"

"Correct"

He like to start the lesson off like this to test us, to watch our surroundings.

" Today's mission is to find out what drink Mr Smith has with his mid afternoon sandwich"

Now that seems like a easy mission correct? Wrong! Maybe it would be easy to find out what drink a normal person has with their mid afternoon sandwich but Mr isn't a normal person he's a spy...

Cammie's POV

Today Dee Dee and I are going to the fair its going to be so much fun. We have the whole day planed. First we are going on the edge then the walters, after that were going on the sticky wall and Maybe get some food from the chippy. Then more rides. I'm going over to hers to get ready. She's wearing a pink crop top with the word GEEK across it with a pair of jeans that have a pink seam down them with a pink long cardigan and a pair of pink ballet pumps. I'm wearing a plain grey top with a open pink zip up hoodie, plain jeans and a pair of grey, pink and white high tops. I style Dee Dee's hair in to a high messy bun then she did mine into loose waves. Her make up is a pink smokey eye, mascara and pink lipstick while mine is a natural smokey eye, mascara and a light pink lipstick. Off to the fair we go!

Josh's POV

The mission starts a 5:00, which is in a couple of minutes we ran 3/4 's of the way then got into a limo as we have to keep the schools reputation as a posh school. I follow Mr smith to the fair where he sat down on the 3rd bench from the left of the pharmacy. He got out his sandwich which conceded of ham, cheese, lettuce, cumcuber and tomato then the vital key that I needed his drink.


End file.
